1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a container for a display device, a method of manufacturing the container, and a display device including the container. More particularly, example embodiments of the present invention relate to a container for a display device having a thin thickness and a light weight, a method of manufacturing the container, and a display device including the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device of a thin-film transistor type (TFT-LCD) is a kind of a flat display device, and the TFT-LCD displays an image via changing a liquid crystal and via controlling an amount of light passing through a polarizing plate. The TFT-LCD has low power consumption, a thin thickness, a light weight and a high resolution to be used in variable display devices including a laptop computer, a monitor of a desktop computer, a cellular phone, a television, a digital camera, etc.
The TFT-LCD includes a panel unit actually displaying an image, a backlight unit providing light to the panel unit, a top chassis and a bottom chassis. The panel unit displays the image using the light provided from the backlight unit.
The top chassis is combined with the bottom chassis to protect the panel unit and the backlight unit from surroundings of the display device. In addition, the panel unit is fixed to the backlight unit by the top chassis and the bottom chassis so that the bottom chassis prevents the panel unit from moving. For example, the bottom chassis receives and supports the backlight unit. Heat generated from a light source of the backlight unit is radiated to outside of the display device through the bottom chassis. In addition, the bottom chassis may ground the light source or shield electromagnetic wave. Thus, the bottom chassis needs to have characters such as a high strength, an electrical conductivity of a surface, a chemical resistance and a good machinability.
The bottom chassis is generally formed from a steel sheet. When the steel sheet is excessively thin, the bottom chassis may have a low strength. Thus, the thickness of the steel sheet may be equal to or greater than about 1 mm in order to have a sufficient strength, so that the bottom chassis is heavy and thick. In addition, the bottom chassis is vulnerable to fingerprints of workers or contaminants in assembling processes of the TFT-LCD.